A braking device for a vehicle illustrated in FIGS. 11 and 12 of Patent Literature 1 is known as an example of a braking device for a vehicle which applies friction braking force to the vehicle. An input piston and a master piston are retained inside a master cylinder of the known braking device for the vehicle while keeping a predetermined distance therebetween. When the input piston is moved, requested braking force is calculated on the basis of movement of the input piston, and requested friction braking force is calculated by subtracting requested regeneration braking force from the requested braking force. Then, a servo pressure generated based on the requested friction braking force acts on the master piston and moves the master piston. In response to movement of the master piston, a master pressure is generated in a master chamber. The master pressure is applied to wheel cylinders, thereby generating the requested friction braking force. According to the known technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the master pressure and the servo pressure are controlled to be in a ratio of 1:1. More specifically, the servo pressure is generated in such a manner that firstly a pilot pressure having the same level of pressure as the servo pressure is generated by an electric pilot-pressure-generating portion on the basis of the requested friction braking force. The pilot pressure generated in the above mentioned manner is applied to a second pilot hydraulic pressure chamber, which is formed between a first pressure control piston and a second pressure control piston of a regulator and acts on the first pressure control piston, thereby only the first pressure control piston is moved for a predetermined distance. Accordingly, a valve, which interrupts a communication between a high pressure port and a pressure accumulating chamber, is opened and the servo pressure corresponding to the requested friction braking force is generated at the high pressure port. Furthermore, the master pressure is applied to a pilot hydraulic pressure chamber, which is provided at an end surface side of the second pressure control piston opposite to the second pilot hydraulic pressure chamber. According to the above described configuration, for example even when a power system is in failure and the pilot pressure is not applied to the second pilot hydraulic pressure chamber, the master pressure generated in response to depression of a brake pedal by a vehicle operator allows the first pressure control piston and the second pressure control piston to be operated in conjunction and open the valve, so that the servo pressure is applied to a servo pressure chamber in order to generate the braking force.